


La Route de l'enfer et tout ça

by FroggyBangBang



Series: Les Ennuis du dieu de la cuisine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, SMS, Un peu pas bien, déjeuné, oeuf, petit-déjeuné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/pseuds/FroggyBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock essaie quelque chose de gentil pour surprendre John. John est effectivement surpris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Route de l'enfer et tout ça

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Road To Hell And All That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507365) by [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal). 



> Traduction, tel que promis y'as quoi... un an et demi? *sourire incertain* pour [Katzedecimal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal/)  
> ( Sorry! But it's here now! :D )  
> Évidement cela implique que cette histoire (et les suivantes dans la série) date d'avant la saison 3.

[8:13 Mycroft Holmes:] J’ai besoin de te parler. J’envoie la voiture. Où es-tu?  


[8:13 SH:] Dans la niche du chien.  


[8:13 Mycroft Holmes:] Une mésentente avec le bon docteur?  


[8:14 SH:] C’était pas ma faute.  
[8:14 SH:] C’était pas voulu.  


[8:14 Mycroft Holmes:] Qu’est-il arrivé?  


[8:15 SH:] J’ai préparé le petit-déjeuné pour John.  


[8:15 Mycroft Holmes:] D’accord.  


[8:15 SH:] Je voulais le surprendre.  
[8:16 SH:] J’ai réussis cette partie.  
[8:16 SH:] Pas de la manière dont je le souhaitais, par contre.  


[8:17 Mycroft Holmes:] Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé, Sherlock?  


[8:17 SH:] J’ai acheté des oeufs de ferme.  
[8:17 SH:] Je croyais qu’ils allaient être plus frais que des oeufs d’épicerie.  
[8:18 SH:] Et goûter meilleur.  


[8:18 Mycroft Holmes:] Pas aussi frais que tu l’aurais espéré, peut-être?  


[8:19 SH:] Vraiment pas.  


[8:19 Mycroft Holmes:] Je sympathie. Qu’allais-tu faire avec?  


[8:20 SH:] John aime les oeufs à la coq souple avec des soldats de pain grillé parfois.  


[8:20 Mycroft Holmes:] Oh là-là. Et moi qui pensait que tu avait découvert le problème en n’en craquant un. Un oeuf à la coque souple pourris est vraiment odieux.  


[8:21 SH:] Ils n’étaient pas pourris.  


[8:21 Mycroft Holmes:] Non? Mais ils n’étaient pas frais?  


[8:22 SH:] Pas du tout. Mon estimé est de neuf jours, possiblement dix.  


[8:22 Mycroft Holmes:] Oh NON! Ils n’étaient pas balut, n’est-ce pas?  


[8:23 SH:] Je ne suis pas completement famillié avec la gestation de la poule domestique.  


[8:23 Mycroft Holmes:] Oh non, Sherlock  


[8:24 SH:] C’est pas comme si je le savais, n’est-ce pas?. Comment j’était supposé de savoir que je devais le mirer avec de les cuires?  
[8:24 SH:] J’avais tout placé pour lui  


[8:25 Mycroft Holmes:] Et ensuite il as craqué son oeuf?  


[8:25 SH:] Il était certainement surpris.  
[8:25 SH:] J’avais le jaune parfait, par contre.  
[8:26 SH:] Malheureusement.  


[8:26 Mycroft Holmes:] Tu as la pire chance dans la cuisine de tous les gens que je connaisse.  


[8:27 SH:] J’ai mentionner que les oeufs balut sont une délicatesse dans les Philippines.  
[8:27 SH:] C’était voulu en blague.  
[8:28 SH:] Maintenant il pense que c’était délibéré.  
[8:28 SH:] Ensuite un de ceux encore dans la casserole as disons...  
[8:29 SH:] Explosé  


[8:29 Mycroft Holmes:] Oh non  


[8:30 SH:] Celui-là était pourris  


[8:30 Mycroft Holmes:] Il était pourris au lieu de balut?  


[8:31 SH:] Il était pourris ET balut.  


[8:31 Mycroft Holmes:] Oh NON  


[8:32 SH:] Comment j’étais supposé le savoir?  
[8:32 SH:] J’ai ouvert la fenêtre mais il m’as quand même engueulé.  
[8:33 SH:] Puis Mme Hudson est montée.  
[8:33 SH:] Elle as commencée à me crier après aussi.  


[8:34 Mycroft Holmes:] Peu pas respirer  


[8:34 SH:] Oui, c’est ce qu’elle as dit.  
[8:35 SH:] Ils m’ont dit que je ne devais plus performer d’experience avec de la volaille en gestation.  
[8:35 SH:] Je leurs ai dit que ce n’était pas une expérience, c’était un petit-déjeuné.  
[8:35 SH:] Ils ont dit que j’était tordu et ils m’ont chassé de l’appartement.  


[8:36 Mycroft Holmes:] Où es-tu?  


[8:36 SH:] Je voulais simplement le surprendre  
[8:37 SH:] Il dit toujours que je ne fait jamais rien dans l’appartement  
[8:37 SH:] Je voulais juste préparer un petit-déjeuné pour lui.  


[8:38 Mycroft Holmes:] Je sais.  
[8:38 Mycroft Holmes:] La voiture va passer te prendre incessamment. Je t’invite à bruncher. Dieu sait que tu le mérite après ça.  


[8:39 SH:] D’accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Il est à noté que bien que le Français est ma langue première, je pense en anglais 80% du temps depuis plus de dix ans et mes notes à l'écoles ont toujours été meilleurs en anglais qu'en français. Y'as aussi le fait que je suis Québécoise et mon français parlé n'est pas "international". 
> 
> J'ai essayée de le mettre international ci-haut mais j'ai jamais mis les pieds en France. Aucune idée si vous dites voiture, automobile (je me doute que vous dites pas "char") et autre. C'est aussi la raison pourquoi je parle de "petit-déjeuné" au lui de "déjeuné" si des gens du Québec qui ce posent la question.
> 
> Alors si vous voyez des erreurs d'orthographe ou des mots qui ne ce disent pas, je prends très bien la critique! laissez-moi une note dans les commentaires et si c'est quelque chose que je peux changer, je vais le faire!


End file.
